1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to simulation systems and methods. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a shooting simulation system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/608,820 to Carter (Carter) discloses a shooting simulation system using an optical recognition system for use in firearm simulation systems using multiple players. It would be advantageous to have a system and method which utilizes an optical recognition system for other shooting scenarios, such as for shooting inanimate objects, a “laser tag” type play scheme, or use in actual combat for preventing fratricide of friendly soldiers. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a system and method.